Café de Caramelo en la Ciudad de Chicago
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Tienen tantos puntos en común, como son polos opuestos. Ella está en la linea de partida hacia el resto de su vida, él ya recorrió suficiente de la suya para saber que no es feliz. Ella es la hija de su amigo, él es el colega de su padre. Un viaje entre dos personas con mucho amor para dar y una gran necesidad de recibirlo a cambio.


_**N/A: Chicuelas, vengo con un nuevo mini fic.**_

 _ **Para aquellas que me tienen en Facebook (Tini Fiction) ya lo sabían, para el resto de la gente, se están enterando.**_

 _ **Les explico un poquito de como funciona el fic:**_

 _ **-Consiste de cinco capítulos (tres narrados por Draco y dos por Hermione).**_

 _ **-Ya verán que este capítulo ocurre luego de un acontecimiento. Los dos capítulos narrados desde el punto de vista de Hermione son hasta que ocurrió dicho acontecimiento, mientras que los tres de Draco serán lo que ocurre luego de que ocurrió.**_

 _ **-Postearé la totalidad del fic en un transcurso de dos semanas.**_

 _ **-Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, sensaciones, pensamientos, etc. (esto no es una explicación, es un pedido).**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste, les dejo un beso enorme y nos leemos bien pronto,**_

 _ **cariños,**_

 _ **Albertina**_

* * *

 **CAFÉ DE CARAMELO EN LA CIUDAD DE CHICAGO**

* * *

 **PARTE 1: Draco.**

Veo el encandilante reflejo del sol colarse por entre las viejas maderas de la persiana. Las motas de polvo bailan en el mismo y el mecer de ellas están provocando que mi recientemente descubierto dolor de cabeza se incremente. La tenue iluminación del ambiente provee un enternecedor brillo que cubre a quien descansa a mi lado. Su figura desnuda está estirada a lo largo del colchón, pero sus brazos se extienden hacia mi lado, como si luego de lo vivido estuviera asegurándose que no me he ido a ningún lado.

Mis manos se deslizan por mi cabello. Lo siento revuelto de la manera en que sólo un par de manos que no son propias pueden alborotarlo. Luego encuentro mis ojos que aún luchan por ajustarse a la claridad. La habitación es completamente ajena a mí. Es completamente ajena a ambos, pero si alguien tiene que reclamar propiedad me corresponde a mí. Es mi habitación de hotel después de todo.

La luz colorada y vibrante del reloj de mi mesa de noche me dice que aún no son las siete. No he dormido ni dos horas, pero me alegro que ella siga descansando. No es la primera vez que una mujer encuentra su camino hacia mi cama, pero sí es la primera vez que luego de ese tipo de encuentros, puedo ver tres pequeñas gotas carmesí irrumpiendo la blancura de las sábanas. No sé por qué me dijo que sí, no sé por qué acepté que me dijera que sí, sólo sé que el alcohol fluía, pero sobre todo fluía la buena sensación.

Hay otra disidencia con respecto al común de estos encuentros y es que ella parece más hermosa de lo que lo hacía en la mitad de la noche con perfecto maquillaje en su rostro. Su cabello está atestado de rebeldes rizos disparados en todas direcciones, pero cuyo destino más común es la blanca almohada, sus ojos cerrados esbozan largas y oscuras pestañas que descansan sobre sus mejillas y dan la sensación de provocar cosquillas; su nariz es delicada y respingada y juega el rol del más femenino de los toboganes que conduce a un par de delicados y llenos labios rozados. Es belleza envuelta en un halo de inocencia, inocencia que se vio diezmada a manos mías en la previa noche.

Elijo dejarla descansar, mientras inicio mi camino hacia el adyacente baño. Es más utilitario que lujoso, con una amplia ducha, un inodoro y bidé a juego y por último una bacha de porcelana con su correspondiente espejo. Me paro frente al vidrio que revela mi apariencia y es sólo para descubrir que toda su belleza encuentra su antítesis en mi aspecto actual. Los rasgos angulosos de siempre destellan una sensación de filo ante la palidez de mi piel, mis ojos grises están enmarcados por cientos de diminutos rayos colorados dándole a mi conjuntiva una nueva decoración; decoración que va _en composé_ con el púrpura de las ojeras que sostienen cada orbe gris. Mi cabello platino es el desastre que imaginé y sentí que era, pero me regocijo en el hecho de saber que fue provocado de la manera en que fue provocado.

Una ducha está en orden. Derretir mis músculos con el agua hirviendo y familiarizarme nuevamente con mis huesos, gracias a la humedad, es el mejor plan que puedo idear. No lo pienso demasiado y abro el agua caliente en su totalidad, ignorando la existencia de la canilla que me da acceso al frío. El pasar la noche con ella me despojó de toda ropa, es por eso que no debo detenerme siquiera un segundo a desvestirme. Simplemente bostezo con la boca abierta y sin cubrirla, propio de alguien que olvidó sus modales y está siendo víctima de una leve resaca, y me adentro en el cubículo que contiene la ducha. La puerta esmerilada cerrándose luego de mi ingresar.

Ni bien siento la calidez relajante y la humedad reconfortante chocar contra mi cuero cabelludo y espalda, cierro los ojos y me permito perderme en la sensación. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos y un suave sonido similar a un titubeo me obliga a reincorporarme. Cuerpo y alma luchan por sincronizarse y vasta sólo con voltear el rostro para ver la silueta que está parada del otro lado de la ducha. Lastimosamente la he despertado, quería que descanse, en verdad lo hacía. Igual noto el tirar de las comisuras de mis labios y le estoy sonriendo cuando abro la puerta de vidrio esmerilado y la veo desnuda en el baño frente a mí.

─No quise despertarte ─susurro.

Su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro negando, mientras mi mano hace su camino fuera del cubículo para rozar su pómulo con lentitud. El agua recubriendo la misma le hace arrugar su nariz y alejarse en un acto reflejo. Sonrío aún más, porque es tierna de una manera inocente y eso es una novedad tan grande para mi cotidianidad que me obligo a preguntar si no lo estaré imaginando.

─¿Cómo te sientes? ─pregunto, recordando su reciente cambio.

─Bien, no encuentro nada distinto en mí.

─¿Pensaste que lo harías?.

─En verdad sí ─confiesa. ─Esperaba sentirme más adulta. Menos como una niña y más como una mujer.

Por dentro no puedo evitar pensar que Hermione Granger no se sentía como un niña, incluso mucho antes de que perdiera su virginidad en la cama que está a unos pocos metros, pero sé que decirle eso no es un aporte que ella quiera escuchar. Es nefasto de mi parte creer que la puedo siquiera comenzar a entender, porque la virginidad era para mí una carga desde que cumplí los trece, para ella, al igual que para la mayoría de las mujeres, es considerado un tesoro. Perderlo no te libera, te compromete.

─¿Puedo entrar? ─pregunta a la par que señala la ducha. ─Tengo frío aquí fuera.

Chicago está helada, la ciudad del viento te corta la piel al avanzar por las bellas calles. En Nueva York el clima es similar, pero la humedad compensa por el soplar del aire. Hay calefacción en la sencilla habitación de hotel, pero no dudo que el frio es verdad, en especial por el leve temblor de su silueta.

─Por supuesto.

Mi cuerpo se hace a un lado y en instantes estamos ambos en el amplio cubículo con la cálida lluvia envolviéndonos. Los alborotados rizos son domados enseguida y sus manos pasándose por su cabello la hacen lucir más hermosa de lo que debería estar permitido para una mujer de tan sólo diecisiete años. No eleva sus párpados cuando busca mi cuerpo, pero su contacto es tentativo cuando encuentra la piel de mi pecho y abdomen. La dejo explorar, la dejo familiarizarse con mi cuerpo, por más que sé que la verdadera contribución es dejarla familiarizarse con la anatomía del sexo ajeno. Somos tan símiles como disímiles y esas diferencias pueden ser aterradoras cuando todo es incierto.

─No te fuiste.

Su voz es un susurro y sus ojos marrones están buscando los grises míos. La mirada es fácil de encontrar, lo difícil es sostenerla y ella lo hace con la confianza propia de una joven que está segura de quién es desde antes que la mayoría siquiera se hagan la pregunta. No puedo evitar correr las hebras empapadas de su rostro, anhelo el contacto físico de alguien a quien ni siquiera debería mirar de la manera en que lo hago. Lo cierto es que las reservas que podía llegar a tener las tiré fuera de la ventana en la mitad de la noche anterior.

─¿Pensaste que lo haría?

─No, en verdad no pensé que lo harías ─responde. ─Pero el comentario recurrente entre mis amigas es que es lo más común que ocurre.

─¿Me parezco a los sujetos en las historias de tus amigas?

Tengo la total certeza de que no es así. Ella es una adolescente que acaba de terminar la secundaria, yo soy uno de los mejores buitres en uno de los más prominentes fondos de cobertura en todo Nueva York. Trece años nos separan en número, por más que muy poco nos separa en lo demás. Sonrío lentamente y prosigo a tomar su rostro en mis manos y descender el mío hasta que estoy tomando su labio superior entre los míos. Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, ya la hubiera hecho voltear y apoyar sus manos contra la fría pared de la ducha. Sin mucho preámbulo hubiera estado dentro de ella para empezar la mañana relajado y distendido. Con ella, los roces serán tan delicados que le provocarán cosquillas. No sé si está dolorida y en caso de que así sea, sé que no me lo dirá. Es terca como yo e igual de orgullosa.

─No te pareces a nadie, Draco ─responde rápidamente cuando dejo de besarla.

─¿No te arrepientes, verdad?.

La duda me carcome por dentro y temo ser la causa de que un aspecto de su vida quede atrofiado de manera permanente. Temo ser el centro de indagación en semanales sesiones con el psicólogo o ser el tópico que surge entre lágrimas y mucho alcohol, de esa manera que sólo secretos oscuros suelen hacerlo. Ella niega enseguida, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Sus manos se deslizan por mi torso, antes de escalar hacia mi rostro y es casi con determinante concentración que comienza a trazar el contorno de mis pómulos.

─Estas mismas amigas que me previnieron de esperar que un hombre esté a mi lado en la mañana, me han advertido de lo terrible que suele ser la primera vez.

Quiero ser el típico hombre inseguro que pregunta si eso lo incluye a él, pero me contengo. En gran parte porque lo vivido la noche anterior fue más profundo que el simple acto de tener sexo. Tampoco fue hacer el amor, como he escuchado que suelen llamarlo. No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para decir que se trató de amor, pero si de una conexión cálida y profunda que se asocia a una vulnerabilidad más amplia de la normal.

─Si a eso le llaman terrible, entonces creo que tenemos diferentes definiciones del término. ─se sonroja al sonar coqueta. ─El único crimen que has cometido es elevar mis expectativas.

Le doy una sonrisa de aquellas por las que las mujeres mueren. Es soberbia y un tanto juguetona y provoca la sensación de que comparto un secreto con ellas y sólo ellas. En la gran mayoría de los casos es sólo una sensación, pero con ella sí comparto un secreto; Hermione Granger es la hija de mi mentor. Jerry Granger me llevó desde un pequeño suburbio de Inglaterra hasta Nueva York y me enseñó como ser imperdonable en mi trabajo. La mujer que tengo frente a mí está en mi vida desde que yo acababa de dejar de ser un adolescente y ella estaba en plena fascinación con las muñecas Barbie y los osos de felpa. No sé si lo recordará, pero fui el invitado agasajado en una de sus fiestas de té, las cuales tomaban lugar en su sala de juego en pequeñas sillas de plástico rosa.

Los años pasaron y la vi crecer, la vi convertirse en alguien que es mucho mejor de lo que yo alguna vez siquiera estuve cerca de ser. Se volvió inteligente, reservada, con una confianza reticente y un sentido del humor ácido. Se transformó en una mujer hermosa, que ahora quiere estudiar Derecho en la universidad de Northwestern.

Acabo inclinándome hacia delante y depositando un beso en su frente, porque de pronto todos los recuerdos de una vida están siendo proyectados en mi mente como una hermosa filmografía. Ella suspira de manera profunda, antes de volver a encontrar mis ojos con los suyos. Se queda en silencio, bajo el agua, con su mirada fija en la mía y sus manos trazando azarosas formas en mi pecho. Quiere hablar, quiere decir algo, pero está evaluando si es la mejor opción. Racional hasta la médula, digna hija de su padre.

─Voltea.

Mi pedido es suave y la tomo de los hombros para que voltee, antes de tomar la diminuta botella de shampoo, cortesía del hotel. Desenrosco la tapa con lentitud, mientras veo su reacción corporal. Está tensa de la manera en que uno se tensa cuando está nervioso, pero hay cierta predisposición que revela que está dispuesta a hacerle frente a lo que sea que se venga. Sonrío cuando hecho parte del cremoso contenido sobre mi mano y luego mis dedos se están haciendo hogar entre sus hebras. El suave sonido de contento que nace de ella me confiesa que se siente bien.

─¿Por qué tardamos tanto?

Si tan sólo tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta. No estoy siquiera seguro de poder contestar cómo fue que ocurrió para comenzar. Sí, si lo sé, porque era inevitable que acabara completamente hipnotizado por ella. Es un helado vaso de agua en el más imperdonable desierto, no creo ni que el hombre más determinado pueda negarse.

─Importa que ocurrió. ─intento negociar. ─Ahora empiezas un nuevo recorrido y lo único que espero es que recuerdes este viaje como uno de los buenos.

─Ya sé que se termina.

Hay cierta mordida en sus palabras y sé que está intrínsecamente relacionada su edad. No quiere que crea que de pronto tiene problemas para separar las cosas, pura y exclusivamente porque es más chica. La vida te enseña que la edad es un número y ella no es trece años más chica que yo, por más que nuestros documentos así lo revelen.

─Sólo pregunto por qué no comenzó antes.

─No lo sé ─confieso.

─Se supone que sabes todo, Draco.

Su voz es un susurro que aumenta una vez que voltea a verme. Sonríe, porque los dos sabemos cuan mentira es eso. _Sólo sé que no sé nada_ , Sócrates en verdad sabía de qué hablaba. Paradigmas de lado y todo, el hombre no ha avanzado demasiado en ciertos aspectos.

─Sé que tenemos que ir a desayunar para llegar a tiempo a Evanston.

─Sólo un ratito más.

Su pedido es una especie de súplica: _que no termine aún._ Le hago eco a la misma y la dejo lavarme el cabello a mí y hasta pasar la barra de jabón sobre mi cuerpo, deteniéndome a elevar mis cejas cuando evita con claridad ciertas zonas de mi anatomía. Aquellas pecas que solía tener cuando era pequeña resaltan cuando se sonroja y yo acabo riendo como hace tiempo que no recuerdo.

Al cerrar la lluvia nos envolvemos en gruesas batas de toalla y pasamos más tiempo del que es debido pelando para quedarnos con el espejo. La dejo ganar y luego me jacto de que mi aspecto desprolijo es por culpa suya, a lo cual reacciona preguntándome cuál es mi excusa el resto de los días. Cuando me dispongo a ordenar mi ropa y guardarla en la pequeña valija que vino conmigo en el viaje, noto como ella extiende las sábanas hasta tapar las tres gotas coloradas en las mismas.

─No tienen por qué saberlo ellos ─explica.

Asiento sin acotar nada y me pretendo ofender cuando noto que tomó una remera de mi valija y decidió ponérsela, dejando la suya en el lugar en el que estaba la otra. Le queda larga y un tanto ancha, pero igualmente luce hermosa y como todo hombre elijo repasar el plantel de los _Jets_ para evitar que mi pantalón de vestir no refleje la terrible erección que está amenazando con decir presente.

Cuando ya no hay nada más por hacer, extiendo mi mano para que ella la tome. Ni bien lo hace atraigo su cuerpo contra el mío y sin decir nada la estoy besando. Sus labios están cálidos por el agua de la ducha y su cabello huele a trigo, aroma que esbozaba la etiqueta en la pequeña botella. Esta vez no es tentativa y sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura, rodeándola antes de apoyar sus palmas entre mis omóplatos y clavar la yema de sus dedos en el lugar. Acepto el cambio de velocidad y la tomo por detrás del cuello, mientras mi dedo pulgar hace hogar de descansar sobre su pómulo; mi otra mano está tomando su trasero, como buen hombre de sangre caliente. Sus labios se separan y sé que me está invitando a que explore dentro su boca, lo hago, le hago saber que si fuera por mí recorrería cada rincón de su cuerpo una vez más. Le hago saber que cada instante de la experiencia vivida valió la pena y que yo también quiero saber por qué no empezamos con esto antes.

─Hermione… ─comienzo.

─Tenemos que irnos. ─finaliza ella. ─¿Cómprame un café, Draco? ─pregunta. ─ _Que sea de caramelo._


End file.
